


Dinner by Candlelight

by shumsstar



Series: Flufftober 2019 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anniversary, Candles, Date Night, Dinner, Flufftober, Isabelle Lightwood mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Malec, Max Lightwood-Bane mentioned - Freeform, Rafael Lightwood-Bane mentioned, Soft Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar
Summary: It's Magnus and Alec's fifth anniversary, and Magnus cooks a special dinner for them to celebrate, complete with the candles the two of them made the weekend before.





	Dinner by Candlelight

Magnus has refused to take any clients at all today. He had other work to do, and he was not about to be disturbed. Today is his and Alexander's, fifth wedding anniversary, their children are spending the night at Isabelle's house. Izzy was more than willing to offer her services when Magnus told her of his plans for their anniversary last week, when they dropped Max and Rafael off with her before Magnus took Alec on a date to the candle factory. Magnus smiles at the memory of that date.

For years, a dream of Alec's has been to go to a candle factory, and make his own candles. Naturally, when Magnus found the factory and saw that they were offering candle making workshops, he signed them up as a surprise for Alec. When Alec came home that evening, exhausted from a long day at work, but happy to be home with his family, Magnus told him about the surprise. The delight on Alec's face was probably one of his favourite things to see. Seeing that look on Alec's face was worth it.

That night, after Magnus, Alec Rafael and Max had eaten, and the children had been put to bed, Magnus and Alec sat, curled up on the sofa in the living room, and Alec finally asked more about their upcoming date. Magnus, after some deliberation, decided to tell Alec most of the plans. They were going to the factory on the Saturday afternoon, to be shown how the process worked and then to make their candles. Magnus could practically feel the excitement buzzing off of Alec, so Magnus kissed him. Magnus absolutely loved Alec's childlike excitement about things that he loved and was passionate about.

The rest of the week had gone by in a blur, and when Saturday came along, Alec seemed to get even more excited to Magnus, if that was even possible. When the time came for them to drop the children off at their aunts house, Magnus took the opportunity to tell Izzy about his plans for their anniversary leading out of this date, and that's when Izzy offered to take Max and Rafe for the night, to give the two of them a night to themselves. The candle making date had gone by, filled with love, laughter, and many, many candles. It really was a wonderful day, and that wasn't just because of the fun of candle making.

With that memory in his mind, Magnus gets back to getting the dining room set up for their anniversary dinner. Magnus gets the box with the candles they had made out of the cupboard and sets them all around the room, ready to be lit just before Alec was due to come home, and goes to the kitchen to start cooking. Magnus was making Alec's favourite meals for tonight. They would be having bacon carbonara and mixed berry pie. The mixed berry pie has already been made, as well as the ice-cream. All that's left is to cook the carbonara.

By the time the carbonara is cooked, Magnus just has enough time to shower, change and light the candles before Alec arrives. Alec comes inside with a bunch of roses in his hand, that Magnus had ordered to be delivered to Alec's work during the day, and when he sees Magnus, he smiles, walks up to him and kisses Magnus in greeting. Only then does Alec notice the atmosphere of the apartment. He sees the candles they had made set up everywhere and the dining room table set up for two.

"I wanted to do something special for our anniversary. And we haven't had a dinner at home, by ourselves, in a while, and I thought, why not make it a candlelit anniversary dinner?" Magnus says, staring into his husband's beautiful hazel eyes.

"This is perfect, Magnus. Thank you." Alec replies, pulling Magnus in for a hug, which Magnus melts into.

The two of them spend the evening talking about anything and everything, laughing at about memories from earlier in their relationship, their children, and how much they are looking forward to many more happy memories together, and with their kids.

After the wonderful meal, Magnus and Alec settle on the sofa in comfortable silence, Magnus leaning against Alec, resting his head on Alec's shoulder, while Alec's arm rests comfortably over Magnus' shoulder. Magnus feels Alec press his lips into his hair and hears him inhale. 

"Thank you for taking a chance on me 8 years ago. These years with you have been the best years of my life. I love you." Alec whispers.

Magnus lifts his head to look at Alec, places a hand on Alec's cheek and draws him in for a kiss. 

"I love you too, my dear Alexander." Magnus whispers against Alec's lips. Magnus doesn't know where he would be without Alec in his life, and he's so grateful he never has to find out. His life is perfect the way it is, and he honestly wouldn't change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @shumswuxian


End file.
